Rules for this Wiki
=Rules= General Rules Respect other users :No one here deserves to be treated with disrespect, no matter the situation in question. If you have a disagreement with someone, do not try to solve the problem with verbal insults or by using profanities. Things said on the Internet can hurt someone in real-life, so think before you act and type. If you are found harassing another user you will be blocked for a certain amount of time (determined by past offences). Inviting conflict :Users are not to create "hate lists" (whether for other users to sign stating their disdain for said user or for the user in question to list the users they dislike). They are also not to make polls that gauge their "popularity" (or lack thereof) or polls which are to decide whether their fellow editors wish for them to leave or not. In short, while users are free to use their userpages as they choose, their userpages should not be used to create unnecessary conflicts within the community. Blocking :If you feel you have been unjustly blocked simply state your case on your talk page and let the community determine your situation. If you have been unfairly blocked you may be unblocked. If you swear and curse at a user on your talk page the block will stay in place, or it may be extended to a longer period of time. Character Rules High Ranks :A single person may only be in ownership of two high ranking cats at once. This either being a leader and a deputy or any other combination. Users that ignore this will have to decline their third cat earning a new rank. Or simply alert the other person beforehand. :Also, if you repeatedly ask for a high rank, and have been told no, but continue. You will be barred for creating a high ranking cat, until an admin believes that you've learnt. This bar, at a minimum will be the life of a very major leader, or other high rank. Genetics and Realism :This wiki will use the system of genetically correct cats. This meaning that a tortoiseshell mother and a ginger father, will not produce tabby kittens. Failure to comply, will only result in a warning, and a brief run-over the possibilities. Unless you have a sound understanding of how the phenotypes work for cats, simply ask Diablo for help, and they will get back to you with the information, or you may use this chart. Again this is around because this wiki's aim is to be realistic as possible. but still have the feel of the book series. :In terms of how we deal with realism; it mainly comes down to pelt colours and eye colours. Use this as a starting guide, but also remember that if you are unsure you can ask around for the admin; Diablo for help. So using the chart it gives an idea of what eye colours go with what pelt, and the names for some pelt types. Naming :For prefixes, this wiki will likely use ones from this site, but reasonable ones will be allowed. Also note that not all those prefixes listed on that site apply to this roleplay's setting. The setting is based loosely in Australia, so be prepared to research for native fauna and flora. Ones such as the following, are not allowed as they are considered sacred to the Clans. *'Moon' *'Sun' *'Star' *'Cave' *'Stream' :When saying reasonable, variations to the words above are allowed, as long as a cat knows what it is. Nothing like, Dragon-, Solar-, Hammer-, Knife-, etc. is allowed, as a cat wouldn't know anything like that. The system being used keeps it simple, when it comes to prefixes. As for suffixes, feel free to use what you feel suits your cat, whether it be from the site, or just your own personal preference. But there is a small limitation on this, like with the prefixes. It can't use any of those from the list above, nor anything a cat wouldn't know about. This is just so that the wiki has a natural flow to it. Category:Important Pages